The Last Heist
by Cornonjacob
Summary: Over the years, Kai has given up his selfish ways and is now a master airbender, has a home, and is with Jinora, the girl of his dreams. Life is almost perfect. Almost. The one thing missing is marriage to Jinora, but Kai doesn't have the money for a ring he feels is worthy of her. Kai promises himself that this is the last time he will ever steal again, but it's one time too many.
1. One Ring For Another

One last heist...

Kai hadn't stolen in years. Not since he had become close to Jinora, and had decided to turn his life around for the one who cared for him. One more job, just one more to seal the deal, he had promised himself. He would steal from someone so rich that it wouldn't be missed, and it would be for the most important moment of his life. If he could pull it off, he would be set for life and he would never even think about stealing again.

Kai could feel that familiar weight in his gut, the nostalgia of pulling a fast one on rich people that he saw as walking banks, the old excitement that was what kept him going on the streets, what seemed like decades ago.

But it couldn't compare to his happiness being an air bender, changed from how he was during his time on the streets with Jinora by his side. And once he stole enough money to buy a ring worthy of her, he would never have to be on the streets again, and have his new happiness for the rest of his life.

"There he is!" Kai hissed to himself as his old self confident smirk appeared. His mark came into view, a particularly rich businessman named Bahdumm Hoh-Zing. He had his hands in many industries, but his most profitable by far was Tisse HQ, a business which sold top of the line weapons to non-benders serving for the militaries of the world as well as anyone feeling the need to defend himself. The man's reputation as a warmonger only strengthened Kai's resolve that was he was about to do would be justified. Kai could already see Jinora's smile when he would propose and offer her the ring.

"ARGH! DAMN!" the business man cried out as a blade of air slashed through the rope holding his substantially full wallet as a quick gust of wind blew it forward, out of his reach. Kai had always been fast and slick, and his skills were put on display once again as he vaulted over Mr. Hoh-Zing's head and snatched the wallet. He had already winked at the man and entered an alley by the time his victim could even shout for help.

Kai had made a clean getaway. But Hoh-Zing was downright furious. A nobody airbender had just dared to steal from the most powerful businessman in the city. "No fucking peasant takes from me and gets away with it!" he snarled. If word got out that some commoner had stolen his money, he would be marked as an easy target for every street urchin in the city, and worse, he would be ridiculed and laughed at behind his back. The airbender had to be punished. The warmonger reached his estate and ordered a servant to begin an emergency telegraph to the Triple Threat Triad...

***Three Hours Later***

"You sure have an eye for quality!" the jeweler remarked to the young man purchasing one of his wedding rings

Kai had entered one of the upscale jewelry stores. A first class shop, normally the only business a person like Kai would have in such a place would be robbery. But against the odds, Kai was here to make a very important purchase.

"Thanks, I have years of experience." Kai said, grinning at the jeweler, "It's for someone special."

"She must be! And very lucky too!" Kai was handed the ring. He handed over the money and thanked the jeweler.

"Good luck young man!" he said as Kai walked out the door.

The moment Kai was out of the sight, the jeweler immediately began sending a message to the Triple Threats.

"A ratty kid in an airbender robe just came into my shop and spent a bucketload of cash. He doesn't look like he should have that much money, and he matches the description, tall, well-built, dark skin, and short dark hair."

On the other end of the line, Viper, the new leader of the Triple Threats was smiling. "Excellent, when we catch him, you'll get your cut of the bounty. My boys and I will be heading to the Air Temple."

***One Hour Later***

"Jinora? Jinora!?" Kai shouted

"I'm right here Kai." Jinora giggled, floating down from an above balcony before kissing Kai welcome. Kai enjoyed the moment for a few seconds before he could remember what he had in store.

"Jinora? There's something I need to tell you. Something important." Kai said, as his face suddenly grew serious

"Kai? What is it?" Jinora asked, worry beginning to sink into her face, wondering what the change in mood and Kai's acting up were leading up to

"Jinora. I used to be nothing but trouble. Every day, on the streets, even when showed generosity and kindness, I was a treacherous thieving kid who only thought of himself. But then I met you and you changed me. You really cared for me, even when I stabbed you and Korra and Master Tenzin and everyone in the back over and over again, you were always there for me and you never doubted me. You make me happy Jinora and I want to be with you for the rest of our lives." Kai, spoke with growing confidence as he pulled out the box containing the ring and knelt. "Jinora, will you marry me?"

Jinora was stunned. The tears began to well in her eyes as the boy, no, the man she loved confessed his feelings for her. No daydream or fantasy, nor any of the romantic novels she would ever read could have prepared her for how happy Kai's proposal would make her feel.

With one word, Jinora's dream would come true.

Jinora, with her heart in her chest stammered, "Kai...I...I wi-"

*CRASH!*

With no warning, a hail of ice shards, fire, and rocks smashed through the windows of the temple, behind and to the sides of Kai. He never stood a chance. Kai's body was rend to pieces by the several gangsters jumping into the room, as Jinora stared dumbstruck, and the ring spun backwards away and clattered to the floor.

Viper stepped forward and scooped up the ring. "It was nothing personal little miss, your boyfriend here stole from the most powerful man we have connections to and needed to be taught a-"

"KAAAAAAAAI!" Jinora shouted with a broken heart, tears beginning to stream down her face.

At this, the Triple Threats, even as hardened criminals trusted for a job like this, grew guilty and regretful as they watched Jinora collapse to her knees and sob uncontrollably. But it was too late, the job had been done, and there was nothing that they could do now but take the ring to their employer and hope to never see the desolate young woman again.

"You-you monsters! Is money all that matters to you!?" She shouted at them, eyes stinging and tears falling, "You killed him! You killed Kai! You could have had the ring, you can have everything I own! I don't need it! All I needed was Kai, and now...now he's gone! All because of you!" Jinora screamed and blasted the gang away with her bending, slamming them into the walls.

"He was all I needed...I loved him, and he had changed and grown so much from when I met him on the streets...and now he's on a Kai-way to Hell..." Jinora sobbed as the mobsters left.


	2. Epilogue

Viper's eyes began to tear up for the first time since he had joined the Triple Threats.

"Come on men. We should just get back to Bahdumm's Tisse."

The End

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
>I'd like to give credit to Queen of Logical Nonsense for helping me edit this story.<strong>**I hope this awful feghoot didn't ****ruin your life too hard.**


End file.
